Band's Best Friend Or Is It?
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: JONAS When Carl Schuster comes to visit, Joe, Nick and Kevin have to hide a secret from him that would change the world if anyone found out. But is it worth lying to your friends? Jovin
1. Chapter 1

**Band's Best Friend Or Is It?**

**Chapter 1**

Joe Lucas sighed happy as he awoke that morning, something was different this morning he knew it but he couldn't pin-point exactly what it was but after moving his arm out from under the body that was beside him, he remembered why he was so happy.

Joe smiled at the figure beside him before proceeding to get up not wanting to wake the still figure but it was impossible for a main big reason which kept him from doing anything.

He was at the far end where the wall was whilst his sleeping partner slept beside the exit to the bed.

"Honey" Joe tried to call to the sleeping figure but it was no use. The figure still slept on.

Time continued to run for a while before Joe decided to edge himself out of the bed.

At the movement the figure beside him moved snuggling closer to Joe.

Now he was seriously stuck both to the wall and on a way off getting out.

"Nick, Nick" Joe half whispered over to where his younger brother slept on the opposite side of the room but he wouldn't hear him. Not with himself speaking as low as he was.

Joe groaned before grabbing one of his socks from his feet, rolling it up in a ball and throwing it at his sleeping brother who awoke screaming about they had it or something but whatever it was, he didn't really care.

Just as long as Nick was awake, maybe he could help.

"Joe, what's going on?" Nick crawled out of his bed a smile on his face at what he was seeing.

He had seen the way that Joe was with the figure that slept beside him, he had known about the thing for weeks but now this was different.

"We fell asleep last night like this and I need to move him before mum and dad come up" Joe begged to Nick hopping he would do something clever.

"Okay but it's going to cost you." Or maybe not.

"How much?" Joe wondered ready to hear the price he would have to pay this time to stop Nick from blurting out the truth to their mom and dad.

"I don't want your money, Instead when Carl "The Shoe" Schuster comes to stay, he sleeps near you, don't you remember the last time I woke up the next morning with itching powder in my pants."

"That was quite... So not funny" Joe stopped himself from what he had been about to say at the look on Nick's face.

He would never forget that time.

However now was not the time to dwell on it as Nick looked like he might blow at any given moment.

"Okay fine you win, now help me" Joe begged once again hearing Nick sigh before beginning to move the figure that was beside Joe thinking how much he would love to get Joe back someway for helping Carl Shuster with that dare many years ago.

Once moved, Joe thanked Nick before hopping up to get ready to go to school just like any other day.

Once he made it to the bathroom, Joe looked at his reflection in the mirror seeing what he feared, there right on his neck in plain view was a red mark. He had told his love to be care-full. What if they were to get caught but he didn't remember himself getting the mark on his neck.

Joe sighed scooping some toothpaste onto the point on his neck rubbing it in until there was nothing more to see.

Just a mark like he had got hit by something.

Yeah mom and dad will believe that, he thought to himself before heading back out to their room to see that the figure was finally stirring.

"Oh no not again. Nick did I fall off the bed again?" His love asked Nick completly clueless about he kept on waking up on the floor off their room.

"Yeah Kevin, yeah you did. It's pretty easy when you're you" Nick's sarcastic tone seemed to pass right over Kevin's head and he smiled a goofy smile.

"Thanks fro-bro." Before standing to see Joe standing there staring at him.

"Good morning" Joe moved over to kiss his love wondering just how exactly he had got so lucky.

Oh yeah that was right, he had worried over it for more than two years before Nick dared him to kiss Kevin and he did it. And Boom instant love.

"Ahem, guys mom and dad are right downstairs" Nick's voice sounded uptight and just about pretty freaked out about the whole situation.

"Don't worry Nick-o, no-one and I mean no-one will ever find out" Joe laughed throwing a arm around Kevin's waist hugging his older brother closer to him so he could smell Kevin's morning smell.

Coffee and muffin's. Just the way he liked him to smell first thing in the morning.

"Joe, Kevin, Nick" Their mom's voice called up to them from the fire poles that they loved to ride down on.

"Coming mom" All three yelled back before heading to get dressed knowing that today would just be a normal day like any other apart from one thing.

Today when they got home, there would be another person in the house.

Their guest Carl "The Shoe" Schuster.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chater 2**

Joe looked over at the clock in his English classroom once again not believing how long the class was taking. Even worse was Macy Misa sitting in-front of him gushing about all the J.O.N.A.S fan stuff she had collected whilst Stella Malone sat on his side talking about a new outfiut she had made for their upcoming concert.

"Joe, Joe, Joe... You're not even listening to me" Stella whispered to him poking him in the ribs.

"Ow, I am listening Stella you were talking about the outfts."

"Ah yes..."

Stella began to talk once again but Joe just ignored her watching how the hands of the clock seemed to slow down with every second.

That minute, Kevin walked into the classroom asking for him and Joe smiled glad that something good was coming of this.

"Of course, Joe you may go" Joe tried to hide the smile that crossed his face after his teacher told him he could go but it vanished from his face as he saw Kevin's face.

"Kevin what's wrong" He asked wondering why Kevin looked so unhappy.

"Carl's at our house, Dad called me he's here early."

Normally he would be happy about this but because Kevin was unhappy he couldn't help but be unhappy too.

"What how can that be" Joe sighed to himself knowing that there was no use arguing about the situation.

What's done was done.

"Nick's going to pick him up and drive him back to the house" Kevin spoke once more telling Joe with his eyes how much he was not looking forward to this.

"I guess it's not too bad, it's only for a couple of days" Joe said trying to kid himself on as well.

It was not going to be good.

He had known Carl for many years but now he had lie to his best friend about things that had happened to him over the years.

"I'll see you at home" Kevin looked at Joe before giving him a quick hug and leaving.

He hated having to be secretive around school and home with Kevin.

But now he was going to have to be even more with Carl being there.

His and Kevin's 5 month anniversary was coming up and now he couldn't be romantic with him when they were alone. If they were ever alone.

Once school was over, Joe walked out heading towards the bus stop when he heard someone talking.

It was Nick.

He was talking to one of the teachers which wasn't odd, Nick usually liked to ask questions but what was odd was that the two seemed to be acting like they didn't want anyelse to hear their conversation.

Once he was home, Joe sat down on his bed to start doing his homework just as Carl ran in.

"Joe, hey" Joe nodded sending Carl a half smile but Carl could tell something was up.

"Joe what's going on?"

"Nothing I'm just busy, homework."

"Homework? Homework? Rockstars don't get homework" Carl tried to pry Joe's history essay out of his hands but Joe grabbed it back not wanting to give in.

"Rockstars get homework as well Carl please" Joe finally got his homework back walking down to the kitchen where Kevin was sitting reading over his maths homework.

"Carl won't leave me alone. He keeps on saying that rockstars don't get homework" Joe sighed to himself as Kevin looked up at him.

"Just give it time, Joe, he'll get over it"

Joe just hopped that Kevin was right or else this was going to be the worst two days of his life.

Just as Joe was about to give Kevin a quick kiss, Carl walked in asking what they were doing tonight.

"Hitting the clubs, hanging out with celebs?"

"Hitting the books, it's a school night Carl" Joe looked over as Nick walked in talking to Carl who nodded.

"Okay but your rockstars I mean come on you're not even going to go wild just a bit, like jumping about and Joe what about you?"

"What about me?" Joe asked wondering what on earth Carl was blabbing on about now. He still had a lot to do in his history essay and it wasn't easy.

"The JONAS fans said they saw you with someone at the cinema or something. Who was it?"

Oh no Joe thought to himself. He had been with Kevin that day. Someone had saw him with Kevin off all people.

"Er it was just Kevin. We had the friday night free of homework so we went out to see a movie" Joe started to say hoping that Carl wouldn't say anything else but he was proved wrong.

"The fan said she also saw you kiss the person. Why would kiss Kevin, Joe? He's your brother after all. That's just sick."

Joe looked over at Kevin wondering what to say but Kevin was looking at his maths jotter acting like nothing had happened.

"Not to mention" Carl continued and Joe knew he was doing it to make Joe crack but he wouldn't so easily. "Kevin is so stupid to get anyone and he is so straight."

"I'm, I'm, I'm" Joe started to struter until Nick butted in.

"Joe was out with Kevin at the movies yes but they met up with a friend after the movie. That must have been who the fan thought she saw Joe kissing."

Joe silently thanked Nick who just noddded his head to say he got it but Carl wasn't convinced.

"It must have been quite a guy friend Joe, that's what the fan thought she saw. A Guy. Just a bit taller than yourself, brown curly hair. Infact..."

"It was Kevin, alright. I'm dating Kevin, my brother and I love him. You happy."

With that, Joe pushed himself away from the table standing and walking up to his room as Kevin looked up following him with his eyes but not moving an inch.

"Well" Carl said "That was strange."

cliffhanger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Once Joe got up to his room, he jumped onto his bed curling up into a ball just hoping that he wouldn't cry so the fans wouldn't find out then tell everyone and then Carl would find out as well and bug him until he cracked and told the truth.

After about fifteen minutes, Joe felt someone next to him on the bed and he knew it was Kevin just from his smell of aftershave.

"Joey?" Kevin tried to ease into a conversation but Joe wasn't wanting to talk.

"Listen Joe, Carl feels really sorry for everything that happened back there. Nick's down there right now trying to tell Carl that it wasn't his fault. Anyway Carl was wondering if you want him to leave early?"

Joe rolled over to face Kevin shaking his head.

"Okay I'll go tell him" Kevin went to move but Joe grabbed him by his collar pulling him back.

"Don't leave" Joe begged pulling Kevin to him and connecting their lips before he placed his hands around Kevin's neck pulling him closer.

After Kevin had to pull away for air, he smiled pecking Joe's nose before nodding and saying he wouldn't leave until Joe wanted him to.

So instead, Kevin kicked his feet up, placing a proctive arm around Joe's waist holding him close.

"Kevin, can we watch tv?" Joe asked and Kevin nodded hitting the button on the remote which was right next to Joe's bed making the tv come up.

Joe put the music channel on listening to the different artists listening just as Carl walked into the room but Joe stayed where he was only snuggling in closer to Kevin who put the volume down a little on the tv.

"Kevin, did you ask him?" Carl asked and Kevin nodded telling him what Joe's answer had been.

"Okay I won't leave but Joe just tell me things from now on" Carl said to Joe who nodded saying he would.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you. I just didn't want many people to know. I mean what would people think when they saw me kissing my brother. Not good" Joe said out of the blue surprising both Carl and Kevin.

"Forgiven bro" Carl said back just as Nick ran upstairs.

"Joe, mom and dad are back early. They want to talk to you" Were Nick's only words before he disapeared back downstairs again and Joe left the warmness of Kevin's body to hed downstairs wondering what was going to happen.

Once he got downstairs however he wished that he didn't for his mom and dad didn't look happy at all.

"JOSEPH ADAM LUCAS" His dad shouted standing up from the chair that he had been seated on knocking it over backwards with such a force that Joe winced wondering why his dad was so angry.

"So it's true" His mom shook her head her hand against her mouth whilst Joe just stood where he was wondering what on earth was going on.

"Mom, Dad. Will someone please explain something to me. What is going on?"

Both his parents stood for a few minutes before his mom beckoned him over.

"Joe we're sending you away for a while. It's about you and Kevin."

Then Joe saw it, sitting in his mom's hand was Kevin's mobile where a text message was open. It was from himself and he was saying I love you too.

"Mom please" Joe tried to beg with his mom but she wasn't listening to what he had to say. It was obivous that she wasn't going to either for she shook her head saying back.

"No Joe, pack your bags and be ready to leave within the hour. I'm sending you to my aunt's house. You remember your cousin Frankie. He lives there you can see him."

Joe couldn't believe it. His mom was getting rid of him cause she had found out about what had happened.

This was totally unfair.

review


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Joe walked back up to his room after his parent's announcement completely shocked and wondering why they were doing this to him. What exactly had he done wrong? Well apart from falling in love even though the person he had happened to fall in love with was his brother but so what? Couldn't he just be happy with what he got? Apparently not.

Joe walked into the room, his eyes only seeing burly shapes around him as he struggled to control the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

Once he was at his bed which was now completely empty of Kevin as the oldest brother was standing beside Nick showing Carl how to play a guitar but his eyes only saw the guitar so Joe thought he leave him too it, so he started to pull out his drawers, emptying them off everything that he would need on his trip to his aunt's house. Then again he didn't even know exactly how long he would be there so he thought it best to just pack most of his stuff just in-case he packed too little and he needed more but what if he packed more than was needed.

Joe sighed to himself, watching as Kevin's hands ran up and down the guitar neck with ease, he would really miss Kevin's hugs and Nick's snarky comments but also one thing that he would miss more than either of these things was his brothers, his best friends and of course. That one, his mate.

Joe placed the last article of his clothing into his suitcase which he had managed to find under his bed just as Kevin finished playing the guitar and looked up to see Joe closing over the suitcase and wiping at his eyes.

He didn't want anyone to see him crying, not know, not ever. He would certainly have to be a lot stronger than this if he was going to survive a whole what would seem like a life-time away from Kevin and Nick but, he thought as he watched Kevin put down his guitar with curiosity, though not taking his eyes off of Joe, what would happen to Carl? Would he go home now that Joe was being sent away or would he stay and try to make friends with Kevin and Nick.

"Joe, why are you packed?" Nick was the first speak pointing towards the suitcase that Joe now had in his hand "You going on a holiday that we don't know off?" Nick started to laugh until Joe shook his head, tears threatening to spill from his eyes once more.

"Joe, I didn't have anything to do with whatever happened, you should know I didn't" Carl said whilst all Joe could do now was look at the floor, he believed Carl but he didn't want any-one to see him crying.

He had always been seen as being the strong one whenever someone else in his family had been upset or ill and now that it was he, himself that was facing this, this reality, he didn't want to show his weak side.

"Joe..." Kevin started to walk over to him, his arms outstretched as if wanting to give Joe a hug but he ducked out of the way and couldn't help but notice the hurt and confused look that fell over Kevin's face as Joe turned away from the others going to head downstairs but not before Kevin grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"No, you are not leaving until you tell me what on earth is going on?" Kevin snapped trying to make Joe look at him but Joe kept shaking his head before finally, he turned to look at Kevin and roared at him.

"Mom and Dad want me to leave because of you."

At these words, Kevin let Joe's arm fall from his hand, allowing Joe to move but he didn't, he could see Kevin still standing in the exact same position staring straight at Joe but not really seeing him fully before finally Kevin spoke which caused Joe to ponder over whether he had really said the right words.

"Go then, if it will make you happy."

And Joe did just that but not before a last look at his brothers and friend. Not before a final hug to Nick and a half-hug to Kevin who marched towards another part of the room as soon as he was detached from Joe obviously trying to show he wasn't going to cry. Not in-front of them anyway.

And with a final look, Joe left the one place that he hoped he would always call home.

Cliffhanger.

Review plz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

On the way to the airport, Joe looked out of the front car door window as his dad drove along the road heading towards the airport.

Joe sighed patting his pocket before he realized something, he had forgotten his phone.

"Dad, stop the car, I don't have my phone" Joe pleaded to his dad who did as he was told but didn't turn it back round to head towards the house though it was only ten minutes away.

"You're not getting it back until you fall in love with a girl or even a guy that is not Kevin" Dad retorted back going to re-start the car but Joe placed a hand on-top of his dad's stopping him.

"You know what Dad, I've put up with a lot of crap from you for a while but now you know, I couldn't give two monkey's what you think of my relationship with Kevin, I'm happy. If I wish to be with him or heaven forbid in your house have sex with him then I shall but you can't keep me away from him so turn the car around or I'm getting out and walking back, cause you know I will" Joe said back not stopping for a breath as he said all this to his dad just wanting it to sink in before his dad started the car.

"You're mother wanted me to take you to your aunt's house, I only wish what's best for you."

Joe knew he was speaking crap and voiced it by saying.

"So why didn't you speak up when mom was accusing me and telling, no threatening me with the going away to my aunt's house, who by the way, I have never met ever."

Joe's dad shook his head for a couple of seconds looking like he was trying to work out the best way to say what he had to to Joe.

"Look Joe, I'm not exactly cool with the whole, you dating your brother thing but if you want to then I guess we can speak to your mother but first off, have this."

Joe's dad placed his hand into the breast pocket of his jacket before taking it back out and handing him his phone.

"Phone Kevin, make it quick you know you're mother" Joe hugged his dad smiling before dialing Kevin's number and listening to the dialing tone then the ringer before Kevin's voice sounded on the other end of the phone minutes later.

"Hey Joe, how's the aunt's?" Kevin sounded tried and croaky as if he had been crying for a long while.

"I don't know but dad's bringing me back, we're ten minutes away, he's going to talk to mom" Joe breathed out all in one too exicited about what was about to happen.

"What, seriously?" There was a crash and a loud groan from Nick who minutes later shouted at Kevin to leave him alone.

"Nick please."

"No."

"Nick."

"No."

"Nick."

"Kevin."

"Nick."

"Kevin."

Joe listened to the two babbling along before he laughed and Kevin remembered what he was going to say.

"Joe listen, Nick's going to keep mom busy and I'll sit with you in the car until dad is finished talking to her, how does that sound?"

"Great" Joe started to say before looking over at his dad was busy tuning the radio acting as if he couldn't hear what was going on "And Kevin?"

"Yeah Joe?"

"I love you" Joe finished butterfly's in his stomach when he heard Kevin say it back and Nick groan once more about getting pried away from his work then Joe said goodbye and hung up.

"You ready?" Joe's dad said to which Joe nodded and they began to drive back towards the J.O.N.A.S household.

review, what do you think will happen?


End file.
